Eres mi destino
by MidoriUP
Summary: Harry queda encerrado en un armario, pensamientos confusos pasan por su mente, una declaración sorpresiva lleva a Draco a una revelación impactante, pero para poder hallar una respuesta correcta debe estar en paz consigo mismo, el destino los unía pero se negaban a verlo ¿Serán nuestros protagonistas capases de estar juntos?


**Este escrito es todo menos normal, es completamente AU/UA nada está confirmado, son teoría que mi cabecita extraña ideo a medida que escribía, es realmente absurda, pero a la vez me parece entretenida, espero la lean y me dejen un comentario con su opinión.**

 **Eres mi destino**

…

Era un idiota, se supone que fue ahí con su padrino por que el esposo de este estaba ahí, pero no supo en que momento término perdiéndose en la enorme mansión, y lo peor, quedó atrapado en un armario un horrible armario oscuro ¿Cómo es que los Malfoy tenían armarios? Le dijo a Sirius que no tenía por qué ir él también, pero no, su padrino insistió en que él también fuera, estaba aburrido de ver a puerta como si esta se fuese a abrir en cualquier momento.

Su padrino Sirius estaba casado con su profesor de pociones, lo gracioso era que a pesar de que Severus lo consentía desde que era pequeño, sin ánimos de ofender al hombre, era un maldito sin corazón como profesor, siempre le restregaba lo torpe que era en pociones que solo había sacado de su hermosa madre sus ojos que del resto era igual que el "inútil" de su padre, aunque debía admitir que cuando no estaban en modo "alumno, profesor" era bastante agradable, le había enseñado muchas cosas, y de cierta forma admiraba al estoico profesor de pociones, no cualquiera podía domar el espíritu salvaje de su padrino.

-¡Merlín! Quiero salir de aquí. Dijo Harry al aire como si esperase que este apareciera y lo sacase de ahí.

También estaba el otro asunto, no era muy bien recibido en esa casa, no por parte de los señores de la casa, Remus era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y de su padrino Sirius, y Lucius a pesar de ser algo… grosero, si esa era la palabra, con Harry, tampoco lo trataba mal, solo "educaba" su vocabulario, ya que, según Lucius, al estar rodeado de Gryffindor no sabría cómo responder a la gente y dejarla con la boca cerrada, no, el problema era el primogénito de los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el odiosos e insoportable Draco Malfoy- **aunque tenga un cuerpo de infarto-** Harry tiro de sus cabellos-el encierro en este cuarto oscuro me matara, odio estar en lugares así- gimió el moreno-Draco…-susurro.

El moreno no podía negar que el rubio tenía un gran atractivo, no por nada era el chico más cotizado de la escuela, era inteligente, siempre estaba a la par con su amiga Hermione en las notas de la escuela, era un gran buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de slytherin, era amable con las chicas, incluso con algunos chicos, siempre, a pesar de su hastío hacia los que sacaban malas notas lo había pillado una que otra vez en la biblioteca ayudando a los de su casa y uno que otro colado de otras casas, era perfecto, en comparación a él, un chico de baja estatura, cero atractivo, era buen buscado, pero solo porque quería superar en algo al rubio, muchos le habían dicho que era lindo, pero solo porque querían pasar un rato con él, ese chico Cedric Diggory lo había demostrado, por suerte no le dio lo que quería, al menos por completo.

-¿por qué te sientes mártir hoy?- se preguntó el moreno en voz alta-¡a cierto!- ya recordaba porque se sentía así, a pesar de que el rubio era amable con la mayoría de la escuela, incluso con los Gryffindor, no lo era con él, era un patán, engreído, estúpido, odioso, y todos los calificativos negativos que existirán. Conocía el lado amable del rubio por su espionaje, si espionaje, Harry no era un acosador, nada que ver.

-¡maldición! ¿Porque me gusta ese rubio engreído?- se preguntó el moreno con los ojos acuosos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el moreno se levantó de un salto y salió de ahí y sin ver quien era su salvador lo abrazo.

-Potter, se mira pero no se toca- dijo con la voz llena de burla Draco Malfoy.

Y Harry, afectado por su reciente encierro dejo que sus lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas dejando al rubio sorprendida, en su vida había visto al moreno llorar, ni cuando su padrino, Severus, lo llevaba por que el odioso de su primo Black quería que Harry conviviese con el ahijado de su esposo, el rubio desde pequeños le ha hecho la vida un infierno al moreno, ¿Por qué?, simple, a Draco Malfoy le parecía que ese enano se veía lindo enojado.

-eres un odioso Malfoy, llevo horas encerrado en ese armario, pensando en lo perfecto que eres con todos menos conmigo, pensando en que vi en ti para que me gustes tanto, pero apareces y sueltas palabras que me duelen, eres un odioso, sé que solo puedo mirarte y jamás podre tocarte- dicho esto Harry salió corriendo dejando a un rubio patitieso en medio del pasillo, asustando a un elfo que paso por ahí porque el amito estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Harry llego junto a su padrino y al esposo de este, solo Merlín sabe cómo no se perdió de nuevo, y le imploro que lo llevase a su casa.

Sirius al ver el desespero en la mirada en los ojos de su ahijado asintió.

-antes de que se vallan, ¿Potter dime que te hizo mi hijo?- pregunto algo preocupado el patriarca de los Malfoy, no quería problemas con su esposo, Remus.

-no me hizo nada- dijo firme el moreno para evitar más preguntas.

Remus miro preocupado a Harry, tendría que hablar seriamente con su hijo.

Harry sin saludar a sus padre y subió a su habitación, se había declarado al rubio, a su infierno personal-¡si seré idiota!- pero Harry repentinamente recordó lo bien que se sintió abrazar al rubio y se sonrojo.- ¿cómo alguien con hielo en los ojos puede sentirse así de cálido?- se preguntó el moreno algo curioso-es seguro que no puedo mirarlo a la cara, no puedo dejar que me diga algo sobre lo que paso hoy.

Remus buscaba iracundo a su primogénito, sabía que le había hecho algo a Harry, olio el nerviosismo del muchacho aunque este trato de ocultarlo, nadie podría ocultarle a su parte lobo lo que sucedía con los sentimientos de las personas, un gruñido salió de su garganta, su lobo tampoco aprobaba el comportamiento de su hijo.

Remus esperaba encontrarse a su hijo riendo en algún lugar de la mansión, pero no espero ver a su hijo pasmado, con su mano izquierda aferrada al pomo de la puerta de uno de los muchos armarios de la mansión, rodeado de varios elfos que intentaban que el amito reaccionara-¿Draco? -ahora si el patriarca se preocupó, su hijo aún no había reaccionado-¿Draco?- llamo esta vez sacudiendo a su hijo del hombro logrando que este lo mirara.

-papá, Harry… Harry dijo que le gusto- fue lo único que articulo el joven.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido el mayor.

-creo que he imprimado- susurro el rubio. Remus ahogo un gemido.

-¿Qué?- exclamo el mayor-¿Cómo que has imprimado? ¿Encontraste tu pareja? Nos me digas que es…

-yo… creo que si… mi lobo aulló de éxtasis cuando Harry dijo que le gustaba, pero… no entiendo como… nunca lo he tratado bien.

-¡Merlín! a tu padre le dará una grande- dijo derrotado Remus.

-hablare con el- dijo el rubio girando caminando como si estuviese perdido.

Remus no se movió espero un rato, sabía que a Lucius le daría algo, espero un momento suspiro y escucho el grito de su esposo-¿DE QUIÉN?- sí, esa era su señal.

Se encamino al despacho de su esposo y vio a su hijo sentado en uno de los sillones con la vista perdida, y su esposo con una vena en la cien.

-¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto con molestia el patriarca señalando a su hijo.

-no sé qué decir, puede ser que este en debate con su lobo, o solo este sorprendido por descubrir algo que era muy obvio, pensé que se tardaría más en descubrirlo.

-¿ya lo sabias?- pregunto Lucius en un tono algo peligroso a su esposo.

-no me hables en ese tono Lucius Abraxas- dijo Remus con un tono en sus ojos de un peligroso dorado.

-sí cariño- dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa Lucius.

-para responder a tu molesta pregunta, no lo sabía pero lo intuía, no necesariamente el lobo querrá llamar la atención de su pareja de forma gentil, es algo así como el típico niño que le peque a la niña que le gusta.

Draco se levantó y miro a sus padre-iré a la mansión Potter.

-no, no iras- dijo firme Remus.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto pasivo el chico.

-aun no has aclarado del todo porque tu lobo lo ha escogido, debes consultar con él, debes dejar que sus sentidos este al cien por ciento, en la luna llena.

-pero falta una semana- dijo alarmado el rubio regresando a su actitud normal.

-sí, y esperarás pacientemente, y en caso de que me desobedezcas, las protecciones no te dejaran salir, ni dejaran entrar a Harry ¿cierto Lucius?

-si cariño.

La semana paso lenta para Harry y Draco, mientras que Harry se sentía morir por ser un boqui floja, Draco se sentía deprimido por que quería ver a Harry, a medida que el día de la luna llena se acercaba sentía que enloquecería, su lobo pedía a gritos estar junto al moreno, escuchaba a medias los quejidos del lobezno en su interior y su desesperación por estar cerca de Harry no ayudaban a controlar sus instintos.

-papa enloqueceré- gimió Draco llegando a la habitación de sus padre.

-no reprimas al lobo, sabes que lo lastimas y por consecuente te lastimas a ti- dijo Remus.

-cómo puedes aguantar sus lloriqueos, aun no puedo aceptarlo por completo- se quejó el rubio menor.

-Draco, Creo que aún no lo comprendes. No es cuestión de aceptarlo, es cuestión de liberar su existencia. Dices que no puedes aceptarlo, pero creo que nunca te diste cuenta que lo has aceptado desde que está contigo. El lobo que se retuerce en tu interior no es una bestia, son sentimiento que vagan salvajes en tu interior, sin nadie que los domestique. Te he ido enseñando a estar con él, tu lobo no es tan salvaje como el mío porque él se gestó en mi interior contigo, eres un hombre lobo de nacimiento y no por una mordedura, pero a pesar de eso debes tomar el papel del domador. Te he dicho más de una vez que la voz que escuchas es él, que siempre está tratando de susurrarte lo que desea, pero siempre lo pones a un lado creyendo que quiere sólo liberarse para matar. Satisfacer deseos asesinos con la sangre y carne humana. Mírame a mí, yo no soy así, olvida lo que otros creen escucha las palabras de tu padre.

Draco alzo la vista, bastante incordiado por esas palabras. Su padre siempre trataba de enseñarle el lado bueno de ser licántropo, bajo el adiestramiento de su padre podía controlar a su lobo y estar consiente en las transformaciones, pero el dolor no se iba, a diferencia de su padre que podía transformarse con luna o sin luna sin dolor alguno en su cuerpo.

—te he enseñado la verdadera imagen de los licántropos, pero la imagen de aquellos que aceptamos al lobo en nuestro interior, no es la misma imagen de aquello que no le dan siquiera la oportunidad al lobo de explicarse. Lo encierran y, con pociones nocivas, drogan su pensamiento; arrebatando toda libertad de expresión. Ésos lobos son solo prisioneros inocentes que desean su libertad. Hijo, No Reniegues que él existe dentro de ti, así la luna llena no lo obligara a salir a la fuerza cuando él se siente incordiado y abrumado por todos los sentimientos negativos que le transmites, Draco Malfoy. La parte de ti que es un mago Lo considera un monstruo, y reniegas de que él, siendo la otra mitad de tu ser, se encuentra allí, en el rincón más oscuro de tu mente, como un cachorro falto de afecto, encogido sobre sí mismo y llorando por heridas que no tiene maneras de explicar. Sólo tú eres culpable de su salvajismo, nadie más. Creció como lobo solitario, y aún ahora busca que lo comprendas. Eso es lo que quiero que comprendas.

Draco miro a su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería que Harry huyese de él por ser licántropo, él era de cierta forma un licántropo más puro al ser así desde su nacimiento a diferencia de su padre que fue mordido. para su padre Remus Hogwarts fue difícil pero conoció a su padre Lucius quien amaba plenamente a Remus, incluso decía que era el lobo más sexy que había visto, esperaba que Harry lo aceptase como su padre Lucius aceptaba a Remus, pero el en defensa contra las artes oscuras había visto el miedo en sus compañeros cuando hablaron en clases de los hombres lobos, por suerte desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado a tener acuerdos con el lobo para que estuviese tranquilo las noches de luna llena-no lo quiero negar, pero tengo miedo de perderme.

-no te perderás porque él eres tu- dijo con una débil sonrisa Remus-sabes que no quería que heredaras la parte corpórea de mi sangre lupina, pero, así paso y debes aceptarlo… mañana por la noche reúnete donde tu otro yo espera impaciente tu llegada, es momento que hables con él, acéptalo por completo, no dejes que tu parte maga suprima a su otra mitad, cuando consiga la paz interior la exterior será inmediata, y podrás controlar la transformación como yo, así como lo hace tu hermano, y la conciencia en la noches de luna llena no se te negara.

Draco asintió, beso la frente de su padre y salió de la habitación del matrimonio Malfoy encontrándose a su padre con un Teddy Lupin en brazos quien tenía unas orejitas de lobito que sobresalían de su cabellera rubia, y unos caninos sobresalían.

-hola enano- dijo suavemente Draco a su hermano menor, el pequeño gruño ante el mote.

-Teddy gande- dijo el niño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Draco al niño.

-yo shi, pedo gua gua depeto a teddy, tenía medo, y dijo que bucashemos a papi demus y a papa lutios- dijo el niño tendiéndole los brazos a su hermano mayor.

Draco lo cogió y miro a su padre quien acaricio las cabezas de sus hijos y con un "cuídalo" desapareció tras la puerta de sus aposentos.

Draco suspiro derrotado, miro a su hermanito que desde que tenía un año había mostrado su parte lobuna, pero a diferencia de él ,que había mostrado la sangre lupina a los 5 años, siempre el lobo había estado en su interior pero extrañamente solo logro la transformación a los 5, su hermano menor cuando solo tenía 2 años había aceptado al lobo, alegando que era un lindo perrito que quería ser su amigo, pero el con 18 años aun no lo aceptaba por completo.

-¿ta tiste emano mayod?- pregunto el niño mirando a su hermano con los ojos rasgados como los de un lobo.

-si, por que mi lobo esta también triste.

-tu gua gua esta tiste, debes sed agadable con él, y hacedle musos mimos, asi se pone felis y mueve da codita y juga contigo y te haba y te dice cosas dinda cuando hay dolor por que el quede Sali cuando la duna esta gaaaaande y dedonda- dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa.

Draco miro sorprendido a su hermano, cuando él se transformaba no parecía dolerle-¿te duele cuando el lobo sale?

-no todo el tempo, solo cuando no quedo que saga, pedo el me dice "vamos a juga con papi bajo la luz de da duna y codedemos libes" y deja de doler poque dejo que saga.

-mmm, y es agradable tu lobo.

-shi, muy agadable, habamos un monton en mis sueños, o cuando me consentro pada escucha su voz, me aduda cuando estoy cofunido.

-sabes Teddy yo estoy "cofunido"- dijo con gracia por la forma en que hablaba su hermano.

-debedias habar con el, papi demus dice que el dobo es tu otro yo el sempre sabra que es do que quedes pedo no quiedes admitir que lo quedes, no entendo eso ¿me expica manito mayod?

-quiere decir que él siempre te escuchara y te ayudara a resolver tus dudas… porque es tu otro yo. Dijo Draco derrotado, debía dejar de pensar como un simple mago, él también era licántropo.

Harry se sentía mal le ardía a horrores la cicatriz, pero por suerte el propósito de esa cicatriz fallo o él y su tío fuesen muerto cuando esos estúpidos secuestradores jugaron con sus magias.

Harry a pesar de que sentía que un centauro fuese pisado su cabeza unas 30 veces, bajo y se encontró con su tío que estaba igual o peor que e l-tío te amo, pero el masoquismo no es bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?

-muy gracioso, malditos ojalá se estén pudriendo en las llamaradas del infierno- se quejó Tom Ryddle maldiciendo a aquellos hombres que intentaron poner un dedo en su querido sobrino Harry.

-detesto verlos sufrir- dijo Lily llegando con dos vasos de agua.

-solo vine porque tal vez haya una forma de quitar este maldito dolor que sentimos cada vez que estamos cerca.

-¿y esa es?

-te unas a una criatura mágica- dijo Tom

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres Potter.

-sí, la magia protectora que tienen la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas siempre se une a sus parejas, eso anularía las irregularidades que tiene la pareja; en nuestro caso desataría nuestras magias.

-pero donde encontrare una criatura mágica disponible a casarse conmigo. Dijo Harry algo choqueado, el… quería estar con Draco.

-¡en la mansión Malfoy!- dijo Lily brincando de su asiento con una sonrisa de hiena.

-¡o Merlín! No- exclamo angustiado james- ¿porque con un Malfoy?- pregunto el patriarca de los Potter.

-silencio james- sentencio la mujer- verán, Remus es licántropo, y por consecuente sus hijos también, él podría ser perfecto, me refiero al mayor, a Draco.

-pero querida Lily, los licántropos tienen parejas destinada- dijo Tom amablemente.

Harry sintió que su estómago se convertía en un hoyo y su corazón caía por él mientras que "pareja destinada" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ahora sí que jamás tendría una oportunidad con el rubio.

-Harry niégate- gimió james, no quería que su niño cállese en las manos de Malfoy así como había caído Remus.

-yo, no soporto estar lejos de mi tío por el dolor- dijo Harry no queriendo dar una respuesta directa.

-es que mi vida esta destina a estar rodeado de odiosos slytherin- gimió james.

-así es sobrinito- dijo divertido Tom ganándose una mala mirada por parte de james.

-te odio- dijo james ante de irse refunfuñando a la cocina.

-no le hagas caso Tom, sabes que él es un infantil, y pesar de todo lo que profesa odiarte el realmente te quiere- dijo Lily con su lado maternal a flote.

-¡MENTIRA!- grito james desde la cocina.

-tío, te amo y mucho, pero por favor lárgate, no soporto mi dolor de cabeza y de paso siento que la cicatriz quemara hasta mi cerebro- dijo Harry con la cara roja debido al dolor.

-sí, tienes razón, descansen, y ve mañana a hablar con los Malfoy, y deja de refunfuñar james no por eso te harás más joven-sin más el mago se fue por la chimenea a su mansión.

Había pasado una semana desde que había aceptado al lobo, se seria completo, y orgullosos de sí mismo, su lobo resulto ser un niño de once años, su padre le explico que cada quien maduraba a su lobo con los sentimientos que se le transmitía, al haberle transmitido miedo su lobo quedo en la edad de un niño asustado, pero con el tiempo que le fuese dando a otros sentimientos este crecería, lo mejor de todo fue que la transformación no dolió nada, y ahora podía sacar las orejas de lobo como su hermano menor, incluso una cola, como diría se amiga Pansy, se veía "adoroviolable".

Un pop lo sobresalto-el amo Lucius y el amo Remus lo llaman, están en el saloncito con los señores Potter y el joven Harry- dijo el elfo.

-Abril, prepárame unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde botella, YA- grito el rubio saliendo disparado para el baño no podía permitirse presentarse en fachas frente a Harry.

El elfo obedeció la demanda de su amo y lo ayudo a arreglarse lo más presuroso posible, con el cabello húmedo rebelde alrededor de su cara, pero de una forma muy sexy y aristocrática, caía alrededor de su rostro, una sonrisa bailaba en su cara, y su lobo rugía emocionado en su interior ante el pronto encuentro con su pareja destinada.

Paro en seco al ver a Harry, no pensó que sería a la primera persona que vería-eres el único aquí- dijo viendo que los mayores no estaban.

-sí, mi padre no quiso estar presente y no quería a mi madre fangirlenado y tus padre dijeron que tenías algo que decirme así que…-el moreno dejo la frase en el aire encogiéndose de hombros, Draco noto que Harry no lo miraba a los ojos y un sonrojo era visible en el rostro del menor, su lobo quiso que se abalanzara sobre el chico ahí mismo y lo marcase por todos lados para que supiesen que era su pareja, pero Draco le dijo que se calmara ya haría eso más tarde.

-…- y Draco no supo que decir quedo en blanco.

-bueno, veras, yo… tengo una especie de maldición…- comenzó Harry sacando a Draco de sus auto reproches mentales-cuando era niño un día estaba con un familiar lejano a quien le digo tío por cariño, bueno Tom me cuidaba y aparecieron un grupo de magos y Tom trato de repelerlos, pero eran muchos, así que opto por aferrarse a mí, y nos secuestraron a ambos…- Harry se abrazó a si mismo tratando de controlar las ganas de temblar recordando las terribles semanas que paso en cautiverio, en una fría celda aferrado al pecho de su tío.

Draco miro a Harry abrazarse a sí mismo, sentía el miedo que experimentaba el moreno, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, no permitiría que lo volviesen a dañar, él lo protegería.

-… y los hombre que nos tenían encerrados, ligaron nuestras magias, pero no de una forma buena, querían que mi tío y yo nos separásemos y nos maldijeron, no podemos estar cerca o sentiremos un dolor inmenso, la magia de mi tío nos protegía pero en el momento que nos maldijeron actuó contra mí y me dejo esta cicatriz, por suerte, ese fue el momento que decidieron los Aurores para aparecer, pero la maldición, sigue, soportamos el dolor y nuestras magias no actúan porque no las dejamos, pero… mi tío descubrió una forma… de liberarnos.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto interesado el rubio, era genial así su moreno volvería a estar en paz en presencia de su tío, él quería ayudar a su moreno, y hacerlo feliz, su lobo rugió en acuerdo.

-bueno… debo unirme a una criatura mágica- dijo rojo el Gryffindor.

Eso sí que no le gusto a Draco y su lobo estaba igual que él, su desacuerdo se mostró en sus facciones y pregunto en un tono peligrosamente bajo-¿y con quien será que te unan?- pero no pudo evitar que el pensamiento del lobo le llegase a el- **cuando sepamos quien es, lo matamos-** y para su sorpresa no le desagrado esa idea.

-con…contigo…- Draco gimió en sorpresa por lo que dijo el moreno- sé que eres un licántropo- Draco miro horrorizado al moreno- sé que no te agrado, pero… le... le debo la vida a mi tío… y esta lo… lo del otro día… de… de verdad me gustas- Harry no sabía dónde meterse retorcía sus manos y miraba el piso fijamente su cara ardía y sabía perfectamente que no era a causa de su tío, si no que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Draco se acercó lentamente al moreno y acerco su mano con miedo, Harry sabía que era, y lo aceptaba, tomo sutilmente el mentón del chico para que lo mirase a los ojos, y Harry contemplo como las pupilas de Draco se rasgaban, tenían una aro dorado y la plata se veía relampaguear, se perdieron en la mirada del contrario-sé que tienes una pareja destinada, y me desgarra el alma que no sea yo- dijo suavemente Harry, el vacío y el dolor se reflejó en su verde mirada, el lobo lloro al ver la triste mirada en su amado-pero Draco, realmente me gustas, con maldición o no… quiero estar contigo.

- **no dejes que él sea el único que hable-** rugió la voz del lobo en la mente de Draco, el rubio sonrió y retiro los lentes del moreno quien cerró los ojos, Draco beso los parpados cerrados del chico Potter-quiero borrar la tristeza de tus ojos, quiero que la felicidad se pose en tu mirada, quiero que sonrías enamorado, sin miedo a mostrar al mundo lo que sientes por mí, Harry, mi pareja destinada eres tú, yo… siempre me has parecido lindo, pero el día en que dijiste que te gustaba mi lobo aulló en jubilo al saberse correspondido, él siempre supo que eras tú, ahora entiendo por qué antes no me hablaba, estaba resentido porque te alejaba con mi actuar hacia ti, claro y que yo no lo aceptase del todo, pero el puntos es que quiero pedirte perdón por la forma que te he tratado, permíteme protegerte, permíteme quererte de todas las formas posibles.

Harry sonrió radiante y sin poder contenerse se abalanzo sobre Draco y lo beso, Draco sintió que algo explotaba en su interior, como si miles de fuegos artificiales lo rodearan, su lobo también se regocijo por las delicadas sensación de esos labios contra los propios, en definitiva, el moreno era su destino.

 **Fin**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, espero les haya gustado, déjenme un comentario, ya sea para recomendarme psicólogos o algún narcótico Xd**

 **Por cierto esa maravillosa teoría de aceptación al lobo interno de los licántropos está inspirada en un fic, que leí en amor Yaoi llamado "i believe in angels" por black_phenix es muy bueno, lo recomiendo, amo la forma que se desarrolla la historia. Con respecto al parentesco de Tom con los Potter, amo que Tom sea cercano Harry o familia e.e en especial cuando es el padre, pero también amo a Lily así que aquí toco ser tío.**

 **Quiero regalarle esta historia a una gran amiga Salome espero te haya gustado esta historia, y besos a mis Bubbas!**

 **Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
